


What a Feeling

by mediwitch3



Series: Small Dick Buck [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Episode: s03e18 Coda, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Small Penis, Top Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediwitch3/pseuds/mediwitch3
Summary: Eddie watches Chris dig out a card, handmade, and gets a smile as it’s handed to him.“Don’t open it until I’m gone,” Christopher says, and gives a vaguely stunned Eddie one more squeeze before he clatters onto the bus.It takes maybe twenty minutes for them to finish loading the bus, and Eddie gives Chris a little wave as it pulls out, tries to keep the smile firmly on his face until the bus is out of sight, then he looks at the card.The paper crinkles in his hands as he opens it, rainbows and smiles drawn on it in crayon.You’re going to have a great time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Small Dick Buck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830223
Comments: 22
Kudos: 232





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lukas (@transbucke) because he always supports me in the most vocal way and I love him.
> 
> Thank you to Mads (@letmetellyouaboutmyfeels) for the ideas and letting me whine.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kingbuckley

The day Christopher leaves for camp is bittersweet.

Eddie packs him into the truck with his backpack on his lap, slings the duffle he bought him into the bed of the truck.

“Okay,” he says as he climbs in, does his belt and glances at Chris in the rear view mirror, “you have everything? Tooth brush? My phone number? Buck’s? Abuela’s?”

“Dad,” Christopher huffs with a mighty eye roll, “we did this last night.”

“I’m just making sure,” Eddie protests, and reverses out of the driveway.

He lets Christopher chatter at him during the drive about the dream he had the night before, lets his words drown out the melancholy settling in around his stomach the closer they get to drop off.

Eddie parks too soon, hops down and helps Chris out before he gets the duffle bag and lets him lead the way to the check-in table by the bus. It takes a second for them to find Christopher, as there are four other Diaz’ signed up for different age groups, but eventually they get a check mark and a “have fun!”, and Eddie hands Christopher’s bag off to be stowed with the rest.

Eddie stops Christopher before he gets on the bus, wraps him up tight in his arms and breathes him in deep so he’ll remember him while he’s gone.

He pulls back, gives him a crooked smile he hopes reaches his eyes. “Okay, buddy, you’re gonna have a great time. Call me if you need _anything—_ you have my number?”

“ _Yes_ , dad,” Christopher rolls his eyes again, and Eddie snorts.

“Alright alright. Have fun, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chris tells him, “Oh, wait.”

Eddie watches Chris dig out a card, handmade, and gets a smile as it’s handed to him.

“Don’t open it until I’m gone,” Christopher says, and gives a vaguely stunned Eddie one more squeeze before he clatters onto the bus.

It takes maybe twenty minutes for them to finish loading the bus, and Eddie gives Chris a little wave as it pulls out, tries to keep the smile firmly on his face until the bus is out of sight, then he looks at the card.

The paper crinkles in his hands as he opens it, rainbows and smiles drawn on it in crayon.

_You’re going to have a great time_.

—

Eddie’s not too surprised to find Buck on the doorstep when he gets home.

He gives Eddie a little wave as he gets out of the truck, hops down and rounds the front with a smile he knows is too soft for whatever they are. Buck doesn’t seem to mind, blue eyes bright and hair golden under the sun. He’s wearing a red sweater, stretched taught over his shoulders, and Eddie’s heart thumps hard against his ribs, remembers what’s under the clothes and wants to see it again.

“How was it?” Buck asks, a bit somber, and Eddie crashes back to reality, snaps his eyes back to Buck’s face.

He shrugs. “It was okay. He was unfazed but—it’s odd, you know? I haven’t been away from him for this long in…a very long time.”

“Yeah,” Buck says, and nothing else.

Eddie leads the way into the house, doesn’t realize how quiet it is without Christopher until he’s dropped his keys and shucked his shoes, Buck doing the same behind him. He glances at Buck over his shoulder as he moves towards the kitchen, pushes aside the melancholy creeping back into his stomach and curling up behind his ribs.

“You want anything to drink?”

“No,” Buck says, though he follows, “I was hoping—“

He cuts himself off, bites his pink lip and casts his gaze down, cheeks flushing to match his mouth, and Eddie wants him.

Buck clears his throat, swallows, Adam’s Apple bobbing in his throat. “I was hoping maybe we could—“

He huffs a breath, shifting on his feet and clearly frustrated, and looks up at Eddie with pupils blown wide, and Eddie thinks he knows where this is going—hopes he does, anyway.

“I saw Abby,” Buck finally gets out, and Eddie inhales sharply, not expecting that, “and I feel like shit, and I was hoping you could take my mind off it.”

“How?” Eddie asks, just to make sure, and doesn’t move as Buck takes two steps forward to stand in front of Eddie.

It’s not a surprise when Buck leans down, initiates contact between them by pressing his mouth to Eddie’s. Eddie can’t help the way he groans, opens his mouth and accepts Buck’s tongue inside. He tastes pink.

They trade lazy kisses for a moment, licking into each other’s mouths and exploring, sipping sighs directly from each other’s lips. Time stands still while they do, the ticking clock on the mantle silent, seconds counted only by the breaths Buck lets leave his lungs.

Then Eddie shifts, his groin pressing to Buck’s, and he knows Buck’s hard though he can’t really feel it through his pants.

It doesn’t take them long to escalate after that, Buck’s hands grasping at the hem of Eddie’s shirt, heat bleeding through the fabric to stain his skin. He grips back, drags his hands over Buck’s hair and neck and shoulders as he pulls him down the hall towards his bedroom, presses him into the wall by his door so he can open his mouth against Buck’s neck and suck a bruise into his skin. He pulls away to let Buck rip his shirt over his head and drop it on the floor, Buck’s following not a second later, and pushes Buck through the door.

Buck stumbles a bit, falls onto the bed with a bounce, hips wriggling as he gets his pants down his legs. Eddie follows suit, shucks his pants and boxers in one move and crawls over Buck to capture his mouth again, skin burning where it doesn’t touch Buck’s. He presses down, his chest and belly and groin soothed by the balm of Buck’s skin, laps into his mouth with his tongue as Buck writhes under him.

Buck’s hips are hitching against Eddie’s, small cock grinding off against Eddie and leaving smears of precome across Eddie’s belly. Eddie pulls his mouth off Buck with a slick noise, lips separating with a _pop_ , and Buck chases him with a whine.

His eyes are glazed and his cheeks flushed, and there’s sweat glistening in the hollow of his throat. Eddie swallows hard.

“Roll over.”

Buck doesn’t need to be told twice, struggles beneath Eddie before he flips onto his belly, hips already grinding into the mattress. Eddie drapes himself over Buck’s back, lets his cock settle between Buck’s cheeks, and wedges an arm between Buck and the mattress, wraps it tight around Buck’s stomach. He lifts slightly, so Buck can’t get enough leverage to grind down, gets him on his hands and knees, and Buck whines.

“Eddie—“

“Relax,” Eddie murmurs, right into Buck’s ear, feels him shudder all the way down his body, “just go with it.”

Buck shakes under him, hips flexing up and cheeks clenching around Eddie’s cock. Eddie groans, presses his face into Buck’s sweaty neck and opens his mouth so he has a way to hold on, lets his teeth sink into the bruise he’d been working on earlier and rolls his hips against Buck.

He has one hand braced against the bed, lets the other, that’s been clutching Buck’s side, move down between Buck’s legs where his cock is hard and leaking. He wraps his hand around it, squeezes in time with the roll of his hips, just pressure, no friction, and Buck’s whining and shaking under him, louder and more uncoordinated the more desperate he gets. Eddie loves how Buck fits in his hand, the perfect size to hold, wet and messy, slipping in his palm.

He shifts his mouth down, starts worrying the skin at the junction of Buck’s shoulder between his teeth as he gets closer, feels it building in his belly and behind his cock, doesn’t take more than a few more thrusts before he’s squeezing Buck’s cock and coming over his ass, Buck making a garbled shouting noise as one leg collapses and his hips roll into Eddie’s hand.

Eddie, still reeling from the gut-punch of an orgasm he just had, pulls away and rolls Buck back onto his back. Buck’s pink all the way up his chest, his cock bright red with blood and heavy-looking where it sits between his legs. He nudges a thigh up against it, leans over Buck to look him in the eye.

“Get off on my thigh,” he says, watches as Buck’s already dilated pupils become ever darker, watches his eyes roll back in his head as his knees come up so he can plant his feet on the mattress and get leverage to grind against Eddie’s thigh.

His eyes stay closed, breaths huffing out of his pink mouth and hands clenched tight around Eddie’s biceps, so Eddie looks down to watch Buck’s hips move.

There’s no finesse, just abandon, smearing precome over Eddie’s leg in a way that makes his mouth water. He can’t drag his eyes away, knows if he were a few years younger he’d be getting hard again already, just watching Buck struggle against him like this.

When he finally comes it’s with a gasp, his cock blurting out the smallest amount of come Eddie’s ever seen, making Eddie’s cock twitch valiantly against his thigh. Buck collapses back against the bed, still panting, messy all over but relaxed. He opens one eye to look at Eddie, still inches from Buck’s face, a little smile on his pink pink lips. Eddie can’t help returning it, leans down to press a little kiss to his mouth, pillow-soft and so sweet.

He pulls back, eyes still closed, can’t look Buck in the eye when he says, “Maybe we should go on a date now.”

He feels a huff of breath across his mouth, opens his eyes to see Buck blushing and smiling up at him with stark-white teeth and bright blue eyes.

“I’ve only been waiting for you to ask.”


End file.
